


Let’s Talk It Out

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Love At First Bite?, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mildly Dubious Consent, Namely Wonwoo Mingyu Jun and the rest of GOT7, Negotiations, Pet Names, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, The dubious consent and dom/sub tags are because JB has hella strong vampire persuasion, Thinly veiled orgasm metaphors?, Vampires, so where Minghao’s consent begins and his influenced mind ends is Fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: snippet from an AU that went too far and birthed a crackship taken seriouslybut in a nutshell: vampire!hao visits vampire coven leader!jb and they make a deal





	Let’s Talk It Out

**Author's Note:**

> no one stopped me (quite the opposite actually) so now this exists and so does Mingbeom so uh yeah enjoy

Minghao takes a deep breath, and chokes on the smell.

He hates the smell of covens. A terrible mix of numerous distinct scents, mingling together to create something Minghao wouldn’t voluntarily enter or even step near. He supposes that’s the point, since vampires are so sensitive to smell. A big, red warning flag that says ‘giant vampire collective, do not fuck with.’

Yet he’s here. Standing in front of Jaebeom’s coven’s house. All for the sake of Wonwoo.

Minghao swallows down a growl. He still isn’t sure what Jaebeom had done, but he needed whatever it was gone. From what Junhui and Mingyu told him, Wonwoo had been in complete pain, babbling nonsense, and it had only stopped when Junhui fed from him. It must’ve had to do with Jaebeom. Minghao refused for that bastard to put Wonwoo through even more shit than he already had. Wonwoo didn’t deserve any of this. He was no vampire. But he also couldn’t put Mingyu or Junhui in harm’s way. He had to do this alone.

Minghao approaches the door of the coven, bracing himself. The last meeting between himself and Jaebeom’s coven obviously wasn’t the best. What with breaking out two of his best friends’ kidnapped boyfriend. He didn’t want to spend any more time here than he needed.

He knocks. And waits. Knocks again.

After another moment, the door opens, and a foreign vampire stands in the frame.

He looks Minghao up and down, wordlessly, face blank. Minghao resists fidgeting. He mustn’t show his nerves.

“Minghao, right?” The man asks, voice smooth. Minghao nods in reply.

“I’ve come to speak with your coven leader.”

The man doesn’t look too surprised and simply looks over his shoulder.

“Jaebeom,” he calls back, “One of the vampires from the other week is here to see you.”

Minghao hears and smells movement from inside the house. Not just one body — probably the entirety of Jaebeom’s coven. Soon enough, Minghao can see the gazes of several other vampires from behind the first, leering at him. His skin crawls under their watch.

Light footsteps approach the door, and the man moves out of the way to show Jaebeom. He’s smiling, like Minghao is an old friend come to visit, instead of a clear enemy.

“Hello again,” Jaebeom says, at complete ease. As if six members of his coven aren’t shooting death glares at Minghao from behind him. His casualty makes Minghao feel uneasy.

“We need to talk,” Minghao clips out. “In private.” He shoots a side-eye to the glaring eavesdroppers.

“You don’t get to talk to Jaebeom after—” An obnoxiously loud vampire starts to protest.

“Jackson,” Jaebeom’s friendly facade drops to snap at his coven member, who flinches, before his face melts back to a polite smile. “It’s alright. We’re just going to talk.” The crack in mask is enough for Minghao to be on his guard.

Jaebeom steps aside and gestures inside, meeting Minghao’s gaze.

“Please, come in. I’ll show you where we can chat.”

Minghao, with hesitance, enters the coven house for the second time. He counts six vampires watching him, besides Jaebeom. The same amount that had attempted to hold him, Junhui, and Mingyu away from Wonwoo. Some watch with anger and suspicion, but a couple show curiosity or simple interest. Jaebeom is quick to walk by Minghao’s side and lead him into the house. Minghao is glad when he notices his coven members do not follow.

Jaebeom leads him past the foyer, past the living room and kitchenette, to a long hallway with several doors. Bedrooms. Each door they pass has a distinct scent for each of Jaebeom’s coven members. Minghao doesn’t resist a gag this time. It smells like they’ve never heard of air fresheners.

Jaebeom shoots him an amused glance. “Sensitive to smell?”

Minghao says nothing and keeps his gaze forward.

Jaebeom eventually leads him into a well furnished bedroom that smells entirely like Jaebeom. Clearly, the master bedroom, and his own. It’s much bigger than Minghao expected, with a king-sized bed draped in satin sheets, a long couch seated at the foot of it. The room is decorated in black and red, and Minghao wants to laugh at how cliché the color scheme is. At least it isn’t orange.

Jaebeom walks over to the couch, seating himself and crossing his legs as he leans back. His hands rest on his knees and he looks up at Minghao expectantly.

Minghao doesn’t know if it’s an invitation to sit or speak. He awkwardly keeps standing.

Jaebeom grins, teeth showing for the first time. “It’s great to see you again,” He then speaks up. “Did you like me so much the first time to grace me with another visit?”

“Cut the shit,” Minghao’s patience was already low. “You know damn well why I’m here.”

“Oh dear, I wish I knew,” Jaebeom innocently says. He raises one of his arms to the back of couch, leaning his head against hand, like some kind of gang leader.

“What the hell did you do to Wonwoo?”

Jaebeom observes him silently. His stare is intense and it makes Minghao… feel something. He ignores the feeling.

“Your bite did something to him,” Minghao growls out, “and he’s suffering because of it. I want to know how to remove it.”

Jaebeom remains quiet and still, unblinking. It’s unsettling. Minghao’s anger rises.

“Fucking say something, you bastard—”

“Afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jaebeom finally answers.

Minghao growls again, deep, and steps towards Jaebeom. He hovers above his figure, before reaching out to grab his collar and yank him close to Minghao’s face. If he’s surprised by Minghao’s action, he doesn’t show it.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Minghao hisses, fire in his veins. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t tear you apart right here.”

Jaebeom cracks a smirk. “Feisty, aren’t you?”

Jaebeom’s hands reach up and grasp Minghao’s, his skin a comfortable cool. Minghao’s grasp immediately loosens as Jaebeom pulls his hands away. His touch is gentle, careful. Minghao doesn’t resist, even though he wants to.

The pliant response makes Jaebeom’s eyes shine. Minghao is left confused by his own actions.

“I’m afraid you need me though,” he adds.

Minghao narrows his eyes and pulls his hands from Jaebeom’s hold. “What do you mean?”

Jaebeom pushes himself up from the couch, meeting Minghao at eye level. The proximity between them is close. The aura around him is intense, but if Minghao is anything, it’s prideful and stubborn. He holds his ground, unwavering.

“I gave Wonwoo a taste of what a real vampire bite is like,” Jaebeom explains. His eyes trail down Minghao’s body for a moment before snapping back up. “That feeling of complete ecstasy and compliance… His body and mind are going to crave that high, more and more. Like a drug. It won’t be long until no bite will satisfy his craving, and it’ll completely consume and destroy him.”

Minghao’s breath hitches. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Wonwoo…” Jaebeom sighs out his name, gaze distant. “Awfully cute one, he is. Believing in vampires falling in love with him, viewing him as an equal over an easy meal ticket. Not that I blame his pet vampires.” Jaebeom tilts his head and flashes his teeth again. “His blood is very desirable.”

“Wonwoo isn’t some goddamn plaything or bloodbag,” Minghao spits, advancing on Jaebeom. His teeth bared, he can feel Jaebeom’s breath on his face. “You will remove that bite from him.”

Jaebeom chuckles. An inch away from one very pissed Minghao, and he has the audacity to laugh.

“My, I think you’re taking this too seriously, Minghao,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “Be smart. You should take advantage of the situation.” He looks back up, aggravating smile stuck on his face. “After all, it’s not everyday you can get a taste of someone so eager for your bite, begging for you to not stop—”

Slap.

Jaebeom blinks. He raises his hand, brushing against his now stinging cheek.

“You’re very ballsy, Minghao,” Jaebeom’s voice is airy. “Assaulting me when you’re the one making demands…”

“Don’t speak about Wonwoo like that,” Minghao’s voice is sharp by comparison. The way this guy talked about Wonwoo made him see red, and his hand had naturally reacted.

Jaebeom turns his head to face Minghao again, curiosity written on his face.

“You’re a very interesting person, Minghao,” he says. “Caring for some human, standing up against a coven leader in his nest. It makes me curious.”

Jaebeom steps forward, causing Minghao to take a step back. His eyes are sharp and stay zoned on Minghao, advancing until Minghao feels his shoulder bump into the wall behind him. Jaebeom crowds into his space, scanning his face.

Minghao feels his cheek burn when Jaebeom’s hand suddenly cups it.

“What a fascinating, feisty vampire.” Jaebeom pauses. “Adorable.”

Minghao regains some sense as he swats away Jaebeom’s hand and glares. “Don’t touch me.”

Jaebeom seems amused by this, leaning even closer to Minghao’s face, till their noses bump. “Why not?”

Minghao wants to shout and shove the man away from him, but any words of protest die in his throat. His arms can’t find the strength to do much more that rest against Jaebeom’s own.

Jaebeom chuckles again. “No words?”

“I…” Minghao’s mind goes blank. Why can’t he focus? There was something about Jaebeom that was making him act weird. Like he was suffocating in his presence. Like every part of his body wanted to… Minghao chases the thought away.

Jaebeom’s thumb swipes over Minghao’s bottom lip, his eyes following the motion.

“So cute,” he cooes. “I’m impressed by how well behaved you’re being. Such a good vampire.”

Minghao’s hands attempt to push against Jaebeom’s chest, only to gently rest there instead. Minghao tries to will them into shoving Jaebeom away, so Minghao can breathe and think. They do nothing but curl their fingers into his shirt. The fabric is soft under their touch.

Minghao was going dizzy. What was going on? Was this some power Jaebeom had? Was this how he managed to capture Wonwoo—?

Wonwoo.

Minghao’s thoughts clear briefly.

“I-I’m not here to talk about me,” Minghao finds his voice. “I’m here for Wonwoo.”

Jaebeom’s smile falls as he stares back at Minghao.

“You’re still insistent on that human?” He sounds almost disappointed. Minghao nods, once, and feels the sigh Jaebeom releases. “I see.”  
Jaebeom continues to drag his hand down Minghao’s face. Minghao flushes. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Jaebeom, whose smile pulls back at his lips.

“Maybe,” he drawls in time with his stroking hand, “we can make a deal?”

“I’m listening,” Minghao manages to keep his voice even.

Jaebeom’s other hand settles itself on Minghao’s hip. The close proximity of their bodies and the light touches make Minghao squirm. Jaebeom leans close to Minghao’s ear.

“I’d like,” his voice is low and sultry, and Minghao shivers, “a taste of a certain feisty vampire.”

Minghao’s eyes widen. “W-what?”

Jaebeom chuckles again, the lightness of it throwing Minghao off. “No worries, sweetheart. No funny business, or anything like what Wonwoo has. Just a simple taste.”

Protest ripples through Minghao, and he feels like the fog making his actions weak clears. Minghao snarls and twists his hands in Jaebeom’s shirt.

“Like hell I’ll let you fucking bite me—”

The hand on Minghao’s cheek drops to his throat, making Minghao cut himself off.

“Sweetheart,” Jaebeom says warningly. “Still talking to me in that rude tone won’t help, you know.”

Minghao gulps, and feels Jaebeom’s hand. He expects Jaebeom to tighten his grasp, or to bite out a harsh remark—

Instead, Jaebeom noses against Minghao’s jaw and rubs his throat soothingly. Minghao grows still, heart thrumming in his ears. The entire situation is bizarre. Jaebeom is… confusing.

“J-just one bite?” Minghao stumbles out, hardly believing himself. He hasn’t felt this embarrassed and at someone else’s mercy ever. And every part of him that would normally resist seems to have melted away. Jaebeom hums against his jaw and nods.

Jaebeom slides one of his hands down Minghao’s neck to his shoulder and raises the other from his hip to his chest. Minghao is still, burning from the feeling of every touch.

Jaebeom places a light kiss on Minghao’s skin. He bites back a gasp. “I’ll make you feel as good as Wonwoo did, then.”

Wonwoo’s name provides none of the clarity of last time, as Jaebeom immediately begins to mouth at different parts of his throat.

Pleasure isn’t easy to feel, as a vampire. Things like that end up watered down after so long. Nothing ever seems to be enough. And yet, Minghao reacts immediately to every kiss from Jaebeom. His body tenses each time, and his heart beats louder. Jaebeom is quick to pick up how affected Minghao is, even if he’s trying to hide it.

“I need you to relax, baby,” Jaebeom smirks against his neck. Minghao squeezes his eyes shut, shuddering from the nickname. Jaebeom’s lips continue their work, and Minghao tilts his head further back for more access. Hands roam up and down his sides.

A few nips at his Adam’s apple makes his breath stutter. Jaebeom drags his teeth teasingly, peppering kisses over every light bite. Nothing is enough, but Minghao is getting riled up. He idly wonders if this is some hyperconcentrated form of persuasion Jaebeom has come to master. The perfect vampiric trick to lure humans into his grasp. And Jaebeom gets it to work for fellow vampires.

Minghao nearly whines when he feels the scratch of Jaebeom’s fangs. When had he extended them? How long had Jaebeom been teasing his neck, even? Minghao couldn’t tell. Then Minghao feels the teasing end of Jaebeom’s tongue over a nipped area.

He groans at the feeling. “Jaebeom…”

Jaebeom stills for a moment, hands suddenly gripping Minghao’s waist.

“Say my name again,” Jaebeom orders. Minghao complies.

“J-Jaebeom.”

Jaebeom rewards Minghao with a harsher bite, making Minghao whine. “God, I could get used to you saying my name like that.”

Hands pull at the hem of Minghao’s shirt, easily slipping beneath the fabric, sprawling fingers exploring his stomach and sides. Minghao’s own hands reach Jaebeom’s shoulders, grasping for an anchor, settling for twisting into the shirt fabric. Another scrap of Jaebeom’s fangs. Another uncontained whine. It’s all lips, tongue, and teeth, and teasing touches, but not what Minghao needed.

Minghao whines high in throat to get Jaebeom’s attention. When the man ignores that, Minghao tugs at the back of his scalp, making him unlatch from his probably bruising neck with a pant.

“Now, baby,” Jaebeom eyes him, pressing another kiss. “Behave.”

Minghao blushes and averts his gaze. His whole body is still burning while flush against Jaebeom, trapped between it and the wall.

“P-please…”

Jaebeom looks up, curious. His hands rub at Minghao’s hip bones. “What was that?”

“Please…” Minghao’s voice is shaky and on edge. “Jaebeom… B-bite me.”

The resulting smile from Jaebeom is the widest he’s seen. He leaves feather kisses on the undersides of his jaw, and Minghao can feel his smile on every touch.

“How can I say no with you asking so nicely?” Jaebeom drops his hands out of Minghao’s shirt. “Brace yourself then, baby.”

Minghao doesn’t get to. Jaebeom wastes no time in sinking his fangs straight into Minghao’s neck. The feeling burns before it’s enveloped by pure pleasure. Minghao moans, unabashedly, and his eyes roll back. It’s ecstacy. His breathing heavies, clinging to Jaebeom with any strength he can muster, thoughts swimming. He barely feels Jaebeom smirking around the bite. He can feel when Jaebeom clasps down harder, tearing another wave of pleasure through him, and another moan.

Minghao’s vision is filled with stars. His knees wobble and threaten to give out, and before they can, he feels Jaebeom’s arms sweep him up into an embrace. He swings his legs around Jaebeom’s waist, who easily holds him up. He hadn’t felt this intensely in years. His body is made of putty and his mind is blasting euphoria. He’s pretty sure he’s making noise, but he can’t even care. Nothing matters in that instant. Only the feeling Jaebeom is giving him.

Jaebeom hums against his neck before finally, finally unlatching. Everything comes crashing down around Minghao, grasping at Jaebeom’s body before going completely limp. Minghao can’t think or form words, mindlessly panting as he drops his head against Jaebeom’s shoulder. The man kisses at the open wound on his neck, any discomfort from it melting away.

“How do you feel, baby?” Minghao can barely hear Jaebeom ask. The ringing is too loud.

Minghao keeps breathing in gasps, vision slowly returning. He’s utterly spent, unable to speak. Jaebeom accepts this.

He feels Jaebeom shift him in his arms, carrying away from the wall. Minghao weakly tries to hold on. He swears Jaebeom coos.

Jaebeom tilts him and his legs meets something soft and plushy. Minghao allows himself to be placed down, barely managing to stay upright. Jaebeom then pulls away, leaving Minghao cold.

He tilts his head up, still dazed. Jaebeom strokes his cheek again, and Minghao leans into his touch.

“Such a good baby,” Jaebeom praises. “Even your blood is a treat.”

Minghao blinks slow, staring up at Jaebeom. Blood-stained lips shape his smile, and Minghao can’t stop staring at them. He leans forward, without much thought. Jaebeom uses his hand to keep Minghao back, understanding.

“Say ‘please’, baby,” Jaebeom says simply.

“Jae… Jaebeom, please,” Minghao manages out. Jaebeom grins wider, to the point Minghao can see his reddened teeth. He obliges Minghao, though, and leans down, capturing Minghao in a soft kiss.

He tastes himself on his lips. Minghao sighs, content. When Jaebeom pulls back, he places a second kiss on Minghao’s forehead.

“Rest now,” Jaebeom’s voice is easy to obey, soft and caring. Minghao can only nod, exhaustion overtaking his body. He lies down, curling into the soft sheets, everything smelling distinctly of Jaebeom.

He drifts off, thoughts blank, and body heavy.

_

Minghao groans as he comes to, head fuzzy from sleep and neck pulsing uncomfortably. He doesn’t register his surroundings at first, shifting around in too-soft sheets. Then, the smell hits him. A thick, musky smell, mixed with a much sweeter one. It smells startlingly like Minghao.

Minghao sits up, alert.

Foreign bedsheets, foreign furniture, and a foreign smell make Minghao’s hair stand on end. He doesn’t know where he is. Desperately, he tries to remember. He had left his and Mingyu’s apartment — why? Where had he ended up going?

Jaebeom.

Minghao’s face burns as he remembers what had happened. Shit. He’d basically let himself be seduced by Jaebeom so he’d consider undoing that bite on Wonwoo. And now he was in Jaebeom’s goddamn bed in the heart of his coven. Panic rises in Minghao’s chest. He had to get out.

He scrambles from the bed, locating the door quickly. He isn’t sure if he’s going to find Jaebeom or just run away, but he yanks the door open.

Jaebeom stands on the other side, as if expecting him, and Minghao jumps.

“Hey, baby, glad to see you awake,” Jaebeom pleasantly greets. His too-friendly facade continues to throw him off.

“How long was I out?” Minghao clips his words.

Jaebeom shrugs with one shoulder. “Few hours. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Mingyu and the others must be freaking out. Minghao quickly finds his phone in his pocket, checking for any notifications. Three missed calls from Mingyu, and numerous texts from him, Junhui, and Wonwoo fill his screen. Minghao swears under his breath. Jaebeom stands still, watching him in amusement.

“I came here for one reason—” Minghao starts as he glares up, but is interrupted.

“Wonwoo’s bite, yes, I’m aware.”

Minghao narrows his eyes at Jaebeom. “... Right. And I’ve done my part of this ‘deal’. So that means you,” he jabs Jaebeom in the chest, “will undo it.”

Jaebeom glances between Minghao’s hand and his eyes. They sparkle with some emotion Minghao can’t name.

“Alright. A deal’s a deal. Bring Wonwoo back here, and I will undo the bite. I swear,” Jaebeom nods. Minghao returns the nod, and shifts on his feet. A feeling of discomfort settles under Minghao’s skin.

Jaebeom must feel the awkward air, as he then speaks up. “Let me walk you out.”

Minghao wraps his arms around himself, nodding once again, and Jaebeom turns around. Minghao trails after him, eyeing his surroundings. He spies none of Jaebeom’s coven members, thankfully, but remains on edge until they reach the door.

Jaebeom opens the front door to reveal it has gotten dark out. Minghao doesn’t look back at Jaebeom as he walks out. The cool night air lets Minghao breathe easy, and his instincts tell him to hightail it home. But… his step falters. He can feel Jaebeom behind him, watching, as he stills.

“Thank you,” Minghao eventually forces out, “for, uh. Reconsidering.”

He hears Jaebeom chuckle and hates how his cheeks flush. “Of course.”

“R-right then. I’ll be leaving,” Minghao says with finality. He finds his legs and takes a stride forward.

“Ah, Minghao?”

Minghao stops too easily at Jaebeom’s call. He turns back around to face him and—

Minghao meets lips. His eyes widen as Jaebeom kisses him, softly, fingers under his chin angling him just right. His face is flushed, and not from the cold.

“I’d like to see you again,” Jaebeom beams as he pulls, his hand lingering on Minghao’s chin. “Be safe, baby.”

Minghao stands in complete shock afterwards. Even after Jaebeom heads back inside, even after his phone rings in his hand, even when his brain tells him to go home. His lips are still warm when he regains his senses.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

He couldn’t tell the others.

**Author's Note:**

> feed me Mingbeom and I’ll love you forever thx


End file.
